BOOKE ONE: the Wind's call
by Cajai
Summary: Main Character is Female OC. Kara was created in the twenty first century to destroy the vampire race by the people, who know the secrets to the vampires’ existence. Frozen for thousands of years, she has finally awakened. HET


**Book One: _the Wind's Call_**_ by Cajai_

Rated Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D

Action. Mystery. Supernatural.

**Warnings:**

The Main Character is an Original Character. In book one D does not regularly appear. He is mentioned though. Really the only things I borrowed from Vampire Hunter D were signature quotes, the setting and the Barbarois from the third book. Also for your knowledge this story is not beta'ed and I've only read to book four. So I don't know the full extend of the plot. Heavy violence, cursing and gore. AU.

**Summary:**

Main Character is Female OC. Kara was created in the twenty first century to destroy the vampire race by the people, who know the secrets to the vampires' existence. Frozen for thousands of years, she has finally awakened. HET

**Author's Note:**

I wrote this story before I knew about Fan Fiction

**PROLOGUE**

Within a diminutive hall a man stands his back to the doorway, a pose which many are unaccustomed to seeing him at. His narrow eyes are fixed upon a strange large object, a grotesque piece of technology that some would recognize as a cryogenetic freezing tank, in which barely discernable, a young female child is stands. Her face promises a delicate ethereal beauty, her eyes are shut tightly and her body seems contorted with pain. Who would subject a child to this abuse? Who would throw her into this frozen vault taking away all that she has ever known?

The man's eyes are conflicted with emotion; anger, fear and adoration. A man who seems to be about the same age knocks hesitantly on the door frame, but the man already knows that he is there. Instead of turning, he speaks in a low voice that echoes a well spring of knowledge and pain that sends shivers of pleasure and fear down the other's spine "She was made to destroy us," the man whispers, "by the same humans the possessed the answers to all that we has sought about our species, but it's not their loss that I mourn. It is the loss of this child. The perfect creation and a descendant of our great blood. I've thought upon open her casing, but it would surely kill her. I've tried to duplicate her, but they could never reach her power."

"I don't understand," the other man said, his voice trembling in fear, "if she was meant to destroy us, then why have you not destroyed her?"

The other man, the one evidently with unsurpassable power, turned to the other man, his eyes weary as if he'd grown tired of the explanation, so he says simply "Transient guest are we." And he turns with theatrical flourish of his long cape, leaving the other man alone staring apprehensively at the frozen child. Moments later he scurries after his master.

From the shadows, a boy concealed so well that neither man had noticed him, stares with a terrible animosity at both men's backs and then he turns and looks adoringly at the case, he raises his hand and presses his hand to the cool pane above, right above the child's heart and whispers "Please live. I need to understand!" And with that he turns and slinks away in the shadows of the hall.

200 years later

The magnificent hall is in ruins, pieces of the hall are completely missing, a portion of the roof above the very same grotesque case, suddenly crumbles away. The mid-morning sunshine falls upon the case. Abruptly there is a click and steam emits from the case, the eyes of the child suddenly open. They are the most breath taking eyes that certainly no human has ever seen. Green eyes flecked with gold stare out cautiously from the case and then suddenly the child slumps forward and the case opens, she falls to her knees in the sunlight. Sobs rack her bare body and there is the middle of a spotlight of golden sunlight only one word escapes her mouth "Mommy!"

A young woman of ethereal beauty stands alone on the edge of a parapet. Her golden hair streams out behind her and her green eyes flecked with gold stare out into the distance. There is an unnatural grace about her long limbs and her death white skin is certainly eerie. Her long thin fingers beat a rhythm on the stone work, her body is tense.

A freakish young man dressed in what appears to be a black cotton sack, the elongates his unhealthy appearance into a grotesque nature, stares obsessively at the young woman's supple curves that can be seen against her green silk dress. The man approaches her.

"Benji, what do want?" She says in a moody voice. She didn't turn around, but she still knows who it is.

"What I always want" he says in his screechy nerve racking voice.

"No" She says simply, her voice unchanged, but a primal aura seems to emanate from her very pores that makes Benji's mortal soul cringe in terror. He soon leaves her.

The strength of the heat pounds down on her like a hammer and chisel, yet she does not sweat. She is alone being that the rest of the Barbarois have taken shelter. Uncharacteristically she whispers to herself "I have a duty and there is someone out there who must understand."

Two days later

The young woman guides a cyberkenetic horse towards the gate. A peculiar old man screams at her "You're never welcomed back Kara. You've destroy the trust of the Barbarois!" His usually characteristic crazed tone is replaced by a cognitive fervor. The girl ignored him and walked into the sun set. The gate with an eerie groan is pulled shut behind her as if forever cutting her off from these bizarre people, though hesitantly as if it could foresee the future. Kara's dark blue cloak's hood hides most of her features. The coming night trail behind her and soon envelops her.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

A stranger came to the haunted town and all eyes turn to her in suspicion. She crested the hill top in the brilliance of the setting sun following the call for help, that had come to her in the form of a messenger, who in her haste She had left him far behind. The ethereal maiden created a fairy tale, her golden hair tangling in the sharp wind as if it were a warrior's banner, her eyes seemed to gleam with an eerie electric light that gave the impression of fire in all its colors. Soon as it seemed but an illusion as she approached for they were awe inspiring green flecked with gold. Her horse trotted carelessly down the hill. What could call such a beautiful maiden to such a town haunted with grief and danger? Who would be so careless as to put her beauty and frail body in harm's way? However something about her spoke of danger and viscous bloodlust. Perhaps it was the way her eyes, while captivating were dead to the world, no emotion sparkled in them, no laugh lines or age lines were impressed upon her face. She was a beautiful stone sculpture.

The town was a hybrid of fantastical technology and reminisces of a colonial period. The low buildings were made of two story cement blocks, but the roofs were made of slatted plywood wound with twine and fitted together with an infused metal. There were no glass windows to shield people from the elements rather metal shutters quite like blinds were hinged directly into the concrete. Off into the distance perched among the rolling hills of grass were traditional red painted wooden farmhouses. The captivating woman lead her horse down the crumbling cobbled street at a sedated walk, her figure bent over the saddle.

"What's such a fine looking damsel wearing men's garb? Shouldn't you be at home sweetie, cooking up your lucky husband his dinner?" said a young rogue crudely, lounging precariously on a thin railing. Looking at the woman's horse; "how about you give me a ride, honey, I could really use a tough bitch as you." The sleek red haired rogue said. The woman turned her beautiful eyes carrying an underlining threat toward him. So powerful was the one look that the rogue paled and leaned back. He lost his balance and toppled over his perch.

An old woman cackled amused by his abrupt fear of the woman. "Shut up Gladys or I'll get your grandson to whip you senseless." The rogue threatened his voice pitched in high quavering note as he looked after the woman, who passed him by. The old woman ignored him, still crackling she got up and as if a small child pranced away. Her unusual finery was bedraggled and smelled, dust motes drifted in the bright sunshine.

There was a bold knock on the sheriff's door.

"Who is it?" asked the plump Sheriff in an irritated voice, slamming his drawer quickly to hide the few extra coins he'd collected.

The stranger stepped in uninvited. Leaning casually against a cement wall she answered "I'm the Vampire Hunter." Her hood was pulled over the upper half of her face.

"Go see the mayor he's the one that hired you. If it was up to me I'd of got my boys and gone after the thing, but no he says you, of all things a female half-breed bitch is the one who going to kill the bastard." The man complained. The woman was silent for a moment and then drew back her hood, the sheriff's cheeks quickly reddened.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The vampire hunter!" She said again her voice cold.

"Why the hell are you bothering me? I'm quite a tried man." The young woman glanced around her face alarmingly impassive. Finding no immediate chore in his spotless den, she glance back at the man and lifted an eye brow. His face was beat red. "What the hell do you want from me?" He shrieked angrily titling his chair back to glare at her. How dare this woman judge him!

"I wanted to talk to you first. It seems that in most cases Mayors tend to sugar coat things or exaggerate, but lawmen usually put it short and simple and that's what I want to hear." The woman hit on the man's pride without sparing a detail from the woman, he spoke rapidly, but gruffly reluctant to dismiss his anger.

"Well, it was two fort nights ago when we found the first victim." He said in his southern drawl, tilting his chair further back so he could put his feet up. "We only recognized because of his damn shit he's always trying to sell us; his name was Abel White, he was a merchant. We though it was werewolves at first because not only was there no blood in him, but most of his flesh was gone, so we sent for a werewolf hunter named Pennyford-"

"Where did you hear about him from?" Asked the young woman; her face blank as a piece of unused paper.

"A passing traveler had some connections to him, said he could get us a cheap deal with him, but it was a mistake because he was the next victim; we figure it out to be a vampire cause he didn't just die right off, we found him with all his blood, flesh missing and trailing his intestines trying attack a village woman with his fangs. So we freaked and called for a vampire hunter, but none would come, so we called you. No offense, woman, but you don't exactly look like a vampire hunter." Kara turned her dead eyes to him; her skin was tight with an unearthly pain that made him shiver involuntarily. "Never mind." His chair collapsed beneath him. He plummeted to the ground and cursed.

"I'll want to see the corpses later."

"Why?" the man asked sitting on the floor rubbing his backside, he was quite pale. From what it was hard to tell.

Kara didn't answer him. She left the uneasy sheriff and climbed back on her horse. She pulled her hood up with her right hand and the horse galloped away towards the Mayor's home in the middle of the town.

"Fuck," The sheriff cursed "Ben, you get in here and fix my chair." A dopy eyed younger man rushed into the room, grinning like an idiot.

"She was pretty." The man mumbled as he picked up the splinters the chair had been reduced to.

"Get, your head straight, she aint going to be here long, so best you didn't go mopping around after her. Damn it" the sheriff cursed getting to his feet still rubbing backside. "No don't you go off now. You're not dismissed." The sheriff yelled frustrated as he noticed the door ease close behind the other man. "Fuck. That's what you get when you appoint your inbred nephew as a deputy," He complained wincing "There's going to trouble in town for sure." His eyes seemed distant.

About a third of the way to the Mayor's home the woman was waylaid by an incident with a young man of maybe fifteen or sixteen. The boy had hurried across the cobbles mere inches from her horse, seemingly entrapped in his thoughts or perhaps it was a ploy of the setting sun for he didn't notice the powerfully built brown cybernetic horse and once he did the horse reared and he lost his balance. As the hooves of the horse descended it seemed as if time stood still. The town watched in horror awaiting the boy's certain demise, but by some trick the woman, a marvelous rider managed to pull the horse's hooves away from the cowering boy by a sharp yank of the reigns, which sent the horse to its metal hinged knees, but spared the boy's life. The boy moaned as he lay on the worn cobbles curled in a fetal position. His ear length knotted brown hair and his freckled face was coated with a thing layer of grime. "Oh man, you bastard" he moaned obviously taking Kara for a man hidden in her cloak. He inhaled sharply and moaned. He seemed to emanate a buzz of pain about him. Kara swung down from her saddle and knelt to check the boy for a wound, when the lively youth suddenly grabbed her money pouch and took off running towards a dark alley, laughing wildly.

Abruptly he froze as he nearly crashed into Kara's elegant form and there was the old military pistol pressed between his eyes. He heard a click as the safety was released; he glanced over his shoulder when seconds before his prey had fallen victim to his trick, but now she stood before him. Some how she has managed to pass him and take out her gun so fast that he hadn't seen her. Numbly, his eyes wide and his face pale with shock he handed her money pouch back to her. Silently she put the pistol in its holster at her waist and tucked away her money pouch in the vast layers of her cloak. People had paused in the doorways after catching a glimpse of the unnatural feat. Ignoring their stares, Kara, the ever ravishing beauty climbed back onto her horse. As she pulled away the boy suddenly shouted angrily, brushing caked dirt from his trousers "How the hell did you do that?" She didn't answer him; her receding figure cast a shadow over the boy.

Kara knocked on the mayor's door, which was soon thrown open by a portly man. "Yes?" he asked impatiently and then froze "Oh, you're Kara aren't you?" he said in a strangled voice, he opened the door wider and gestured her to come in. Kara nodded and followed him into a frivolous sitting room. Ones to wonder where the Mayor got his salary as this room was an example of what the town could definitely not afford. "Take a seat." The man said simply indicating a plush velvet chair right next to the open window.

"No, I'd rather stand" Kara said emotionlessly, her eyes distant. The room possessed large bay windows, very unlike the cement boxes that dotted the town and next to these windows and with the fading wallpaper to her back Kara stood. She titled her head towards the window as if listening to some distant call, painting a master portrait, if only she knew how she looked. A fair maiden listening for her lover's call in the setting sunset; the perfect depiction of youth. However, that was not the life she lived for. The man ignoring courtesy sunk into the opposite chair and poured himself an over abundance of liquor. And looked her over.

"So you must want the details of our victims" he said coloring the word 'victims' with a manipulatively heart wrenching tone. He sipped, what appeared to be red wine from a crystal glass, taking his time as if that matter on hand was nothing, but a whim of his. The roaring fire in the marble fire place made his fleshy visage, sharp and devilish.

Kara ignored his attempt to manipulate her and she said turning her impassive face towards him "I want 10,000 dalas, 5,000 in advance and 5,000 when I finish and I've already had the details of your victims from the Sheriff".

"That too much!" the man shrieked spilling his drink down the front of his shirt. Kara raised an eyebrow. Caught off guard his plan to catch the Hunter's sympathy was cut short.

"I'll work for that much and only that much." Kara steely eyes sized up the Mayor, and he shuddered.

"Fine, you'll get your 10,000 dalas, but I'm warning that if you tail out of here without finishing the job I'll put the law to you're back end."

"That won't be a problem," Kara said without a hint of fear, "I happen to keep my promises. So law keeper keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine." Her smooth voice captivated the man with easy command, thought at the same time it infuriated him.

He spat on his palm and rubbed it against the front of his shirt in a useless attempt to rid himself of the stain, but it only spread the blood colored stain around on his white silk shirt. Kara stood there silently for a moment. The mayor glanced up at her and was suddenly overcome with an aura that made him shrink into the plush seat in fear. Kara turned towards the door and gave it a casual look, unexpectedly there was a shout and the door was thrown open. A man strode in and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Kara. "So lawman, I guess I'll see you when I come for my wage." And Kara ignoring all dictations of etiquette strode out right pass the man without even glancing his way.

"Who the devil was that" asked the young man imperiously.

"That, my boy," said the portly man "is our hunter." The young mans eyes bulged.

"Damn it Dad that lass hasn't enough scars to scare away a mouse, let alone a vampire." The young man cried exasperatedly, looming over his father's disreputable figure.

"You may be surprise. From what I hear, she one the finest dhampir vampire hunters in all of the territories, but you can't really comment on how she might compare to the other good one. Also there have been some pretty freaky rumors about her." The mayors said thoughtful ignoring his son.

"What's her name?"

"They call her Kara, but they say there is also another name."

"What?"

"No one knows."

Kara walked out, a swift breeze blew her cloak back revealing an odd long sword, it seemed to suck in the light leaving the day dull and lifeless. The people of the town suddenly felt sluggish and ill, when the sword was shielded again everything seemed to return normal again. The young thief had felt that he had been effectively mobilized and finally when the breeze blew the cloak over the sword he rushed over hastily to Kara, her cloak's hood was pulled down low over her face. "Um, sorry lady, It's just that I'm hungry and my family is-"Kara walked passed him, "-wait are you the vampire hunter? If you are I've got some information, but it's going to cost." Kara whirled around and faced the boy.

"Don't try to trick me again boy, least I loose my patience." She said coldly.

The poor lad was terrified because he was suddenly entrapped within a primal aura with a unique sense of boundless age, danger and power. A chill ran down his spine.

"A Dhampir" the boy whispered hoarsely with an overwhelming awe, fear and curiosity. The hooded Kara nodded once.

"You have fine senses young one."

"Hey, I'm not young, I'm nearly a man and you can't be much older than-"The boy caught himself as he remembered a rumor that Dhampirs were not bound by age.

"What tid-bit do you have?"

"Um," the boy muttered nervously, "just that the Governor's mother's got some pretty freaky things going on. Half the town thinks her loony, but I'm not sure, she says something about…. Um dimension trapping or one thing or another."

"Thank you," Kara said continue on her way and then she pause for a moment flipping a coin over her shoulder, "Take a bath." And with that she strode away. The boy looked disgustedly at her back, a bath of all things!

Just outside of town Kara pitched camp under a low stand of oak trees upon a smaller hill to the west overlooking both the forest and the town. She gazed moodily out into the night and then let her usually icy demeanor slip for just a moment "damn pigs." She murmured. The wind stirred the grasses into a bizarre, but pleasing dance and the hissing tune that it sent into the night was befitting a symphony in need of soft a percussion. She leaned against a tree and stretched her gloved hands and placed them behind her head. Her tiny camp fire in its deep pit was growing cold. She didn't remember why she even lit it. And though she was not sleepy she drifted into a light slumber.

Around two o'clock in the morning, she awoke, keeping her breath even, she listened to the sound of approaching footsteps certainly fifty yards away. They stumbled along the way, taking slow small steps. Kara kept her eyes closed and as the figure was finally five feet from her still form, she said clearly in a smooth silk tone. "What do you intent to do here grandma?"

"I've come to confess" the old bedraggled grey haired woman croaked in a small sorrowful voice. "It is my fault I didn't seal it tight enough, it's my entire fault!" Clearly consumed by an overpowering emotion the old haggard woman began to rock back and forth. Kara came to her knees. "What do you think is all your fault?" Kara asked her voice colored with an uncharacteristic anxiety. The woman hunched over weeping unable to answer this young beauty's question. Soon Kara's fine tuned ears picked up footsteps a mere mile away, following the old woman's trail.

"Who's following you Grandma?"

"That's the problem there's more than my Grandson, I feel him tread my mind, my very thoughts. I can't get rid of him I do not know how much longer I will be able to hold-"The old woman clutched her head. There was certain sense of familiarity about the way she held her head that Kara's eyes narrowed.

The footstep reached their camp and the young man, the son of the Mayor, stood a dark shape in the night, "You old bitch, get home before I slap you silly." The old woman cringed sinking away from what was obviously her tormentor, in her eyes a small spark of suspicion and malice aged, seeming to grow as Kara watched.

For a moment the haggard old woman clung to Kara before she numbly grabbed her grandson's hand and allowed herself to be hauled away. Suddenly the old woman called over her shoulder "Beware of the ruins!" Her grandson turned lightening fast to his grandmother and struck her with back of his hand; quickly, tears spilling down her cheeks, she backed away him and then fled down towards the dark empty streets of the town. Kara followed the young man and his grandma with dead eyes until they disappeared over a hill.

Soon the sun rose over the hill spreading a healthy blush to the dew covered landscape, yet it was still too early to cast light upon every corner of the haunted town. And as Kara passed through town silently stalking a fumbling abomination, it seemed easy to say that she must have magnificent sight to follow it so quietly on the rough terrain. The creature's flesh was ripped to shreds and an unhealthy yellow tinge clung to the loose strips that still held to the muscle. Muscles which had been sucked dry, leaving them taunt white strings, which bones stuck out of at odd angles. The creature's eyes, which bugged from its head, glowed with an unnerving yellow and red and glittering fangs protruded from its bloody maw, which it constantly ran its forked tongue over. A blue festering wound allowed its entrails to drag behind him, leaving bloody splashes against the crumbling cobbled stones.

Kara had caught sight of only an half an hour before. Begin without a lead, she decided to follow it. However what damage could it have already done with its bloody maw and the thin bone, which was lodged in its pointed teeth?

It moved in the shadows on all fours, bending elbows and knees in order to stay low to the ground making it appear ready to spring in a moments glance. At one point the creature got stuck on a lamp post and had to gnaw feverously away some of itself in order to move freely again, it ripped at its clammy body with a sound like suction cups. Crawling up flat surfaces it scratched at tightly shuttered windows and hissed as its head spun out of control in an unnatural 360 degree. It was hungry.

When finally the town began to stir the creature crept into the welcoming darkness of the forest, which bordered the south and west border of the settlement. The thicket inhibited Kara from following him by sight and it moved at an unnerving pace, so that only it could be seen as a brief flicker here and there. Did she loose him? How could it be that she still followed at exactly fifteen feet between them, was it that her now eerie demonic eyes shone, perhaps she could smell its blood hidden in the leaves, did she smell its wound or did she hear its raspy breath.

Suddenly the forest broke and a hill with a decrepit outpost stood amidst the lush surroundings. Malevolence seemed to role out of out of the ruins, but Kara unlike those who had wondered here before and had sent grown men to their deaths sown with fear and insanity, was not affected by it.

"So these are the ruins?" She drew the strange sword from inside her cloak. It was an incredible thin curved blade with a handle with too large of a mid-cross. It was certainly too thin to slice any kind of sturdy wood or hold against a foe's force, wasn't it? Slowly she crept into the darkness of the ruin after the creature.

The creature waited for her around the corner ready to pounce on the seemingly clueless hunter. The woman came through the door; it smelled her sweet flesh and the smell of her intoxicating blood and arced through the air, its bug eyes alighted with animosity, its gnarled fingers and claw like nails outstretched and its fang ready to bight into the woman's sensual neck. It expected to pin her against the floor, but suddenly she was gone, faster than its eyes could see and it landed with a crash against the stone floor, its guts spilling out of his husk of a body in a grotesque gush. Glancing around it found the woman crouching a few feet from it, her arm was bent over her head, sword pointing downward ready to strike it.

"Why did you come here?" She asked. It laughed hideously. That laugh ended in a gurgle as the woman's hand shot out and grasped it around the neck and held it a few from the ground. It kicked its legs , it struggled as it started to suffocate, but its iron hands, that usually tore open the skulls its prey to feed on the their brains, could not pull her unnatural grip from its throat. And the blood it drew from her arms, face and hands dissipated as soon as it fell from her flesh and each wound closed and healed seamlessly within seconds. Its eyes bulged and she suddenly threw it against a wooden wall, sending splinters of wood in all directions. "Why did you come here," She said holding her sword at eye level almost piercing his throat.

It shuddered as he answered "Master told me too."

"Who is your master" She said in a sugar coated voice.

Unfortunately before he could it could reply its vocal cords were ripped out as if by invisible hands and its body slumped over without its unnatural life. In the darkness echoing laughter filled the room. Kara spun around; shadowy forms flickered before her eyes. She closed her eyes the figures flicked behind her eye lids too, but her quick mind soon noticed a hole in of the creature's abdomens from which the laughter sprung from and she concentrated on a particular figure. Moments later after assessing the situation and loosing time as the shadows began to draw closer she lunged at the figure, she skewered its heart. The shadows faded. When she opened her eyes again there was nothing only a bloody pool covering the floor. She stood there for a moment in the tremendous silence. "Interesting, an attack on my mind that leaves blood," She said thoughtfully. Blood clung to her face and hair and unconsciously she licked her lips and slowly a pair of fangs began to developing in her mouth.

"Fuck." She shook her head angrily.

"Seems you really can't deny what they made you." Said an eerie voice from behind her, she turned slowly to the puddle of blood and her reflection rippled and then split. Out of the depths of the blood a face arose, a hideous demonic face she stared up at her.

"Shut up Magni" Kara said coldly, "Why do you always follow me?"

"Do you think I've got better things to do?" Magni said batting her eyelashes. She smiled, which in the anatomy of a shadow demon meant baring one's pointed teeth and splitting one's lips not up and down, but left and right.

"Probably not, but why follow me."

"I'm waiting." A cunning light lit its black and white eyes.

"For what" Kara asked coldly.

"For when you decide to find him and when you change and become what they always wanted you to be, a killer young one, a cold blood killer!" The shadow demon shrieked with laughter.

"Shut up," the young woman screamed grasping her head as the demon played through her thoughts, "I'm never becoming theirs! I will not do it!"

"Or so you say." The shadow whispered and the demonic form melted away. In anger Kara splashed through the blood puddle immediately regretting it.


End file.
